


Picture Perfect

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: skate, greeting, voucher (Bonus theme: family)“Sooooo… I got you something.”





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [skate, greeting, voucher. (Bonus theme: family)](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173358424619/happy-friday-everyone-we-hope-everyones-week)

“Sooooo… I got you something.” Stiles handed Derek a laminated piece of paper.

“A voucher to an out of business skate park?”

“At least it's not a greeting card.” Stiles deadpanned, “No!  Flip it over, ya goof.”

Derek turned it over to see the smiling faces of his parents staring at him.

“H-how?”

“I found some articles when I was researching about your mom as the D.A. , most of them were just snippets of cases she tried but this one had a picture and I know you don't have many of those so…”

“Thank you.” Derek hugged Stiles tight.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
